


Alone

by transhinx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: katsuki misses rin and is gay
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Okumura Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like some of this shit needs context so the basic rundown of this universe is  
> -the todorokis and the okumura brothers are related (satan and endeavor are one person, rei is still the mom, yuri is rei's girlfriend)  
> -the whole demon thing is just like a mutation not a quirk like how tokoyami has a bird head  
> -yukio and midoriya are both quirkless, midoriya never gets ofa  
> -the todoroki's lived in katsuki and mido's neighborhood as kids but moved away in middle school  
> i think that's it? if you are curious to learn more though um my tumblr is metalheadmomo...... i've been posting a lot of shit recently.  
> anyway. here

He missed him. 

In the privacy of his own, mind he allowed himself to admit it. His first friend. The person who understood him more than anyone. Childhood was hell, but he had managed to make it better. Rin Todoroki.

He moved away so long ago. Family issues, he was sure. There was always something going on with them. He hoped to god they were doing better. He wasn’t told much when they moved away in middle school, but he knew something happened with Shouto and Touya. 

God, he missed all of them. Fuyumi was always so kind to him, Natsuo was strong and would always play games with him, Touya had a bunch of gaming consoles and would let him watch when he played. Shouto and Yukio were so quiet, they hung out with Deku a lot more than they hung out with him. Figures. He didn’t want to get mad now though, not about them. They were too special.

He had such a hard time with friends after Rin left. No one fucking understood him. No one cared. All the kids either thought of him as untouchable or a monster. If that’s what they thought then so be it. He didn’t need anyone.

He was in high school now. Had been, for a few months. Kirishima was nice to him. He liked Kirishima. His friends were okay too, tape elbows and pinky got on his nerves sometimes but they were fine. Dunce face was annoying. Ponytail and headphones were starting to hang around them too. They were okay.

God. He missed Rin.

Whatever, class was going to start soon. He got washed up and put his uniform on. His tie was missing. He never did learn how to tie one. Oh well. It was cold out so he grabbed his scarf. Fuyumi had given it to him one winter.

He walked from the dorms to the school with his hands in his pockets. He really should have made breakfast, but it felt so stuffy in the dorms, even with no one awake. The silence was loud, unbearably so. It made him antsy.

There were a few other kids walking around campus, but they weren't paying attention to him. They were staring at something. Confused, he looked to the gates of the school.

What. The fuck.

Parked right in front of the gates was a pink limo. What the actual fuck.

He was about to just leave it be and move on when some purple haired fuck in a  _ clown costume _ stepped out. The fuck is that rat bitch  _ on _ these days. Katsuki decided he did not care. It was probably just some freak show trying to get five seconds of fame. Pathetic. He walked faster to just try to get to class, he didn't need this right now. Just breathe and mute the world.

"KA~TSU~KI~!!!!!"

Alright, who the fuck. He turned his head.

"Holy shit."

Suddenly, he was alone. There was nothing else around him, around  _ them _ . He felt his body relax, the walls he had built so high were gone. That was  _ Rin _ . 

"YOU IDIOT." he felt himself running. He hardly processed the ground under his feet, the wind in his hair, everything was him.

Rin, that stupid fucking idiot, jumped. He was smiling so big. God, he's so stupid.

Katsuki caught him, spun him around. He was laughing, Rin was laughing too.  _ Rin _ . He looked at him, he held his face. His face, he's so soft. Katsuki's hands are rough and hot, god Rin is so warm. He's smiling. His teeth are sharper than they were before. He swept a thumb across his cheek, and he saw Rin's mouth move. He couldn't hear what he said, his touch was too loud. He was so  _ loud _ . He could hear his pulse under his fingers, his soft hair, his warm face. Rin put his hand over his own.  _ Fuck _ , he feels so warm.

"Sukiii~!!"

Ah, he could hear again. He looked into Rin's eyes. They had changed, there was red in there now. They were still just as blue as ever though, and so soft, his eyes smiled just as wide as his mouth.

"I missed you too, you baby!!" Baby?  _ Him _ ? He felt Rin wipe his cheek. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

"Shut up, fucking dumbass." he couldn't get mad now, not at Rin. He needed to keep him here, like this, where they were alone. Katsuki shoved his head into Rin's shoulder. Fucker had grown since he last saw him. He couldn't have grown too much though, Katsuki still had an inch or two on him. He'll think about that later. Right now, Rin was holding him. He took a breath, he smelled like fire wood. 

Someone was laughing, it wasn't Rin. They weren't alone anymore. Sense by sense, the rest of the world came back to him. He was standing, the wind was blowing, people were talking. Someone was laughing. He whipped his head up to see who the hell interrupted them.

Shouto. Yukio. Holy shit, they were tall. And laughing at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ASSHOLES!!" he let go of Rin and ran at them, locking both his arms around their necks and pulling them down to fuck up their hair. They laughed harder, and god did he miss hearing that. Shouto had a burn on his face, he decided not to ask. Yukio had to have been six feet tall, what the hell.

Fuck.  _ God _ . He missed them so much. He let them go and wiped his face. "You idiots have some nerve. The hell are you doing here?"

Rin came closer to them, tail swishing, "Well it's kind of a long story. Dad wanted baby Shouto to be a hero, but he's like in jail now? Shou still wants to be a hero though yeah?" Shouto nodded. "Yeah!! And me and Yukio wanna be heros too!! Maybe fuck with the system a bit while we're at it yknow?" he laughed, his laugh was so bright, and grabbed one of Katsuki's hands. "Our mom is doing way better now that dad is gone too!! And her girlfriend is really nice!! We adopted a kitten from her friend, his name is Kuro!!" his tail was full on wagging now. God, he was cute. "You're gonna love him Suki!! We still have to talk to the principal, but he should be able to live in my room here!! Ahh, I'm so excited!!" Rin started to bounce both of his hands, including the one holding his own. Katsuki is going to break, he swears.

"That's cool. Who's the clown?" He had to know where this creep fit in.

Shouto started to laugh again and Yukio made a disgusted face. "Ah!!" Rin pointed a finger up, "That's Mephisto, he's like, our brother I guess? Our dad has a lot of kids we haven't met."

Under his breath, he heard Yukio mumble, "It's a wonder he was able to reproduce so many times.." causing Shouto to laugh even harder. He was glad he was opening up more.

"But yeah, he's like, super rich so we've been leeching off him ever since dad left. He's a total creep. Gives us money though, so." he shrugged.

Katsuki nodded. His eyes left their group for a moment and he noticed. Shit. The entire school yard was full of people staring at them. His fingers twitched to let go of Rin, but he didn't want to, god he never wanted to let go. Reputation be damned. He'll kill anyone who tries to use this against him. This is  _ Rin _ . 

"Well. We should get to class. You nerds in 1A?" They all nodded. "Great. Come on then." he tugged Rin and they all followed after him.

They made it to the halls, there were less people in there. "Katsuki?" Shouto spoke up for the first time. He hummed in response. "Is.. is Izuku here too?"

Damn. He had nearly forgotten they were friends with that damn nerd too. He stopped and shuffled his feet for a moment.

"He tried, but he didn't make it into the hero course. The.. entrance exam had us fighting robots, so. He was kind of at a disadvantage. He saved this girl from one though, and he did good enough in the written exam that they put him in the general courses. I don't really talk to him, I don't know where he'd be." He didn't want to lose them. "The girl he saved is in our class though, she's friends with him. I could get her to grab him for you guys, I guess."

Shouto and Yukio both smiled, and Rin squeezed his hand. "Thanks Suki." He didn't blush. He  _ didn't _ . 

"We should just.. get to class now. Teacher's a huge pain when you show up late." The brothers all nodded and continued to follow him.

Man. He really missed these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> heehehe weeeeee


End file.
